In the past, hunters have used various devices to call game, such as the ubiquitous tube call, in which air is blown through a mouthpiece and over a reed to generate sound. Other calls have used a flexible bellows, plunger or bulb attached to a tube call to eliminate the need for blowing through the mouthpiece. Other hunters have used in-the-mouth diaphragms to generate sound. Still other calls have used latex diaphragms in conjunction with calls, with most components being located external to the mouth.
While those calls have many advantages, they also have significant drawbacks. First of all, the skill required to successfully operate the in-the-mouth diaphragm call is often more than is possessed by inexperienced hunters or hunters who may use such a call only a few days or weeks each year. Many hunters are intimidated by such calls, fearing that they are difficult to blow correctly.
Secondly, the tube call and the external to-the-mouth diaphragm calls have suffered from limited ability to easily vary the sound produced by the call.
Thirdly, the calls using bellows, plungers and bulbs have often had limited operational characteristics, owing to the lessened airflow control that a bellows often has in comparison to a mouth-blown call.
Consequently, there exists a need for improvement in game calling methods and apparatuses.